During treatment of raised face flanges of pipes used in the oil industry, for example during painting and sandblasting, it is required to cover the annular raised face and the interior of the pipe. Conventionally, this is done by using masking tape. But this is time consuming. What is needed is an improved manner of protecting metallic workpieces during treatment.
In addition, during transportation of pipes used in the oil industry, the pipe ends must be covered. Conventionally, this is done by placing plastic caps over the ends of the pipes. These plastic caps are hard to get on and off, and are prone to cracking. What is required is an improved cap for pipes.